1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
For indicating normal status of a pair of complementary connectors, status indicator means is adopted, preferably mounted in a cable connector assembly. The status indicator means usually comprises an LED equipped on an inner circuit board and electrically connecting with a detect contact of the cable connector assembly, and a member made of transparent or semitransparent material and overlapping with the LED. When the cable connector assembly mates with a complementary connector normally, the detect contact drive the LED to emit light, and then the light can be conducted outwardly through the status indicator means for indication. Such status indicator means may be a cover made of transparent or semitransparent material and assembled at a rear of the cable connector assembly or a cable with transparent or semitransparent outer jacket for light emitting. However, it is costly to make the whole cover or the whole cable of transparent or semitransparent material. With the cost-down trend of the electronics, such high-cost connectors are out of trend.
Thus, a cable connector assembly with status indicator means and low cost is highly desired to address above problems.